Welcome to GCBA: Goldenrod City Battle Academy
by Icecakequeen
Summary: It's time to train! Come one come all to GCBA! It's a prestigious battle academy that only some elite trainers get accepted into! Are you prepared for it? Oc line CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1: Black White and Grey

**Me: Lets get it started! The not at all long awaited first chapter of GCBA! Chapter 1: Black, White, and Gray! You'll get it once you read it... Though there are so many people considered to be black and white... oh nevermind. Maia if you please!**

**Maia: Dakota only owns her Oc's Lacey Rose White and Mally Marie Tanaka (who will appear soon hopefully) she does not own pokemon or any other oc's other then the two above.**

**Me: So we start!**

**Chapter 1: Black, White and Gray**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Seismitoad be a dear and use a light water gun on her face would ya?" The women with long brown hair asked her loyal partner. He turned to look at her and she shrugged. "She won't get up any other way." The pokemon turned and obeyed, laughing slightly when the surprised girl screamed and jumped up.

"Mom! What was that for?" The girl shrieked. Her long brown hair quite similar to her mothers was tasseled and her grey blue eyes shone with fury. Her mother was rolling on the floor holding her stomach. Her crystal blue eyes shone as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"You wouldn't wake up" She shrugged. "I used an alternate. You start at GCBA today and you need to be on your plane in Mistralton city at 2 'o' clock sharp. Skyla said if you were any later she was leaving" The girls eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"She's kinda like you Hilda" Hilda whirled to face her husband. His green hair was in a messy ponytail as usual and his blue grey eyes shone in a similar way to their daughter Lacey's.

"How so?" Hilda questioned

"She's tough and strong and slightly reckless." He smirked at her, the steam was probably coming out of her ears. He knew he was what made her reckless when they were young. "But she's also beautiful" He stepped forward "Intelligent" He took another step "And an amazing Pokemon handler" He finished in a whisper. Hilda's face was warm but she shoved him back.

"Go do something would ya N. I need to go feed Reshiram and Zekrom." With that Hilda left practically rushing to get out. N sighed and went downstairs watching her out the window.

* * *

Lacey White walked downstairs 45 minutes later. Her brown hair was in a long braid that hung over her shoulder and she had a blue headband in. She wore a simple outfit. A grey blouse with buttons on the front and white shorts that reached mid-thigh. Her shorts had shots sleeves with ruffled shoulders. She breezed past her father who was sitting at the kitchen table and her mother who was at the front door.

"We going?" She called over her shoulder, her suitcases already outside.

"In a sec!" Her mom called back. Lacey sighed. She took out 6 pokeballs and tossed them up watching them open and release her 6 pokemon. Samurott, Ludicolo, Lucario, Arcanine, Electrvire, and Zorark all stood in front of her.

"You guys ready for this? We are going to one of the most prestigious battle academies in the world!" Her pokemon called out their names happily and she smiled. "Then lets do this!"

* * *

After a very long ride on the back of her moms Reshiram (alone mind you both her parents were on Zekrom) they landed in Mistralton City or more specifically at the airport. Lacey slowly climbed off of Reshiram whispering in it's ear goodbye and giving it a gentle hug. She did the same to Zekrom and both pokemon nuzzled her slightly. Skyla, or the gym leader of this town walked over.

"Long time no see Lacey! How's that Electrivire you pounded me with?" She asked jokingly. It was true though, Electrivire had taken down her entire team alone.

"Fine thanks" She said smiling at the gym leader. She then turned to her parents. "Well mom and dad..." She trailed off. That's when N walked forward and embraced her.

"Good luck baby bear" She smiled, his nickname for her "I know you'll do great." He lowered his voice so that only she could hear "Don't forget- think about you and your pokemon. What are you striving for?" Lacey nodded understandingly and he stepped away giving her a kiss on the head. Her mother then stepped forward. She gently took her daughters hands. "Lacey... My baby... I know you will do perfectly fine. You are a shining star. Go show them how it's done over here" Her mom smirked and Lacey smiled. Same old mom.

"I will mom." She turned stepping onto the steps to the plane. She looked over her shoulder. "I love you guys, Goodbye!" She waved before boarding the plane and taking a seat. She watched her parents until the clouds covered them up. "GCBA, here I come!"

**Me: Well I hope it was good. It is kinda late here... Well R&R! Please! I want to know how I'm doing. I do know the chapter is short and they will steadily get longer so please bear with me! No flame! I take constructive criticism and compliments! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Following in their footsteps

**Me: ok guys... before you get mad at me hear me out! My computer started freaking out for some reason and deleted the chapter I was working hard on... sadly :( again! I am really starting to think I need a new computer... Anyways On with it!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or the oc in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Following in their footsteps**

**Danielle Howard's P.O.V**

"Deerling use Solarbeam!" I cried and in a matter of seconds a green yellow light had surrounded my now orange Deerling. With a cry of her name the beam was released and connected with a tree, uprooting it and tossing it 200 ft from it's home. "Nice work!" I cheered. "Now lets give jump kick a try!" Deerling started running full speed towards another tree jumping up 10 ft and smashing her hooves into it. She landed gracefully down just as the tree fell over.

I ran over to her. "Deerling that was amazing! Look at how strong you have gotten!" The everstone around her neck glowed brightly. "Maybe soon i'll take that off..." She shook her head cooing her name out. I got the message. She didn't want to evolve. I smiled. "Well then why don't we go inside and you can eat white I get ready" She giggled out her name just now realizing I was still in my pajamas.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then!" With that the two of us ran inside.

* * *

Half an Hour later I was looking at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes sparkled and my long brown hair was tied into a perfect bun. I was wearing a black skirt that reached just above my knees and a red tank top with black sandals. I smiled at my reflection. Perfect.

"Danielle!" My cousin Ginny called "Skyla is here to pick you up!" With one last glance in the mirror I grabbed my bag and sprinted down the steps jumping the last three. I grabbed Deerling's Pokeball off the table and went outside where a small plane was sitting. My mom and dad weren't home today they had some work to do so I had said goodbye this morning. I gave Ginny a quick hug and ran up to Skyla who was grinning at me.

"It's nice to be in Iccirus City again..." She breathed. Then she pointed at the plane. "Get on we have a couple more stops in Unova before we head to Goldenrod."

"Am I the first you picked up?" I asked

"No, you're not, now get on!" With that I hopped on board and looked around. The plane was rather tiny with only 15 seats maybe. Towards the back sat a girl who was gazing out the window, clearly contemplating something. So I walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey! My name's Danielle! What's yours?" She looked at me clearly not noticing my presence.

"Oh, hi. The name's Lacey, Lacey White." Her grey blue eyes met my brown ones and she smiled. "Glad to make your acquaintance"

"Why do you seem familiar?" I questioned. I did recognize something about her...

"You probably have heard of my parents, N and Hilda" She answered, giggling slightly

"Oh ya! Ya I have! Do you know the legendary dragons then?" I asked excitedly.

She laughed again. "Ya, I have, their pretty cool" She sighed "That is when their not arguing" I laughed at that and stood up.

"Can you show me your pokemon?" She smiled again

"Ya sure" Sh stood up "Hey you guys! It's showtime!" She tossed up 6 pokeballs and out of them came Samurott, Ludicolo, Aranine, Lucario, Electrivire, and Zoroark. They looked around adjusting to being in an airplane.

"Oh wow! They are so cool and cute!" I squealed

"Show me yours!" She demanded

"Ok, but I only have one." I said "Lets go Deerling!" Deerling popped out and looked at Lacey's pokemon. She cooed her name and they started socializing in their language.

"Wow, I can tell she's super strong" Lacey marveled

"Ya so are yours, I mean look at them!" I answered

"Ya they are, I'm very proud" She breathed "I mean they do all this work" She seemed lost in thought for a second before she pulled herself back.

"Girls!" Skyla called "Welcome to Aspertia City!" Lacey's eyes widened and filled with joy as the plane made it's descent. We quickly returned our pokemon and rushed upfront to get a good view.

"Wow it's been awhile" Lacey said "Skyla am I allowed to go say hi?" Skyla smiled at her

"Yes you can, I know how much your godparents mean to you. He's coming anyways and I'm sure he would want some help with his bags, or at least prying his mother off him" With that the two girls laughed and I just rolled my eyes having no idea what they were talking about.

'Here we go' I thought to myself 'I'm starting a new journey'

**Me: so what did you think? I tried super hard to make it longer! I may not have succeeded... oh well R&R would ya? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: There they go

**Me: I'm updating early, I know but my dog woke me up. I think he was having a bad dream O.o Anyways enjoy this last chapter we spend in Unova until we move to the 1 person in Sinnoh and the like 20 people in Hoenn. Guys why are you obsessed with Hoenn? I just don't understand... And what's the deal with Lavaridge town guys? Anyways Maia if you will!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or the new Oc mentioned in this chapter though she does own Lacey who is frequent in this one for you will see why XD**

**Me: *looks at Maia strangely* Well on with it I guess...**

**Chapter 3: There They Go**

**Din Grade's P.O.V**

"Stoutland use hyper beam!" My father called out and his Stoutland immediately went into action charging the beam up.

"Absol hold your ground" I hissed watching the beam fire. Waiting, waiting. "Now!" I screamed and Absol leaped up "Push it back, dark pulse!" A black ball of swirling energy was fired into the hyper beam pushing it back to the middle of the 2 pokemon before exploding. Both Absol and Stoutland were pushed back, both taking damage.

"Stoutland take down!" My father yelled

"Cut it off, Nightslash!" Both Pokemon charged, Stoudland encased in a yellow-white light, Absol had purple paws. When they collided they were matched. Not one was going to beat the other. My father smirked.

"Change to hyper beam" He said and I gasped. We had no was out of this. So he thought. Then I got it.

"Absol! Jump back and use protect!" Luckily Absol was fast enough. He jumped back and encased himself in a green shield just before hitting the ground and hyper beam hit the shield but it was strong enough. Thank god for that. My father gritted his teeth because both Pokemon were having trouble moving.

"Absol you okay?" He nodded.

"Stoutland you good?" Stoutland nodded also.

"Finish it off then Slash Absol!" I called and he started running towards Stoutland who was slower and weaker. My father's eyes hardned, calculating.

"Stoutland retaliate!" Stoutland encased himself in a white light charging forward, colliding with Absol. Time seemed slow as they stayed in an equal match-up. Then Absol went flying and hit the ground hard, unable to battle.

"Absol is unable to battle the winner, as always is Stoutland" Said a very familiar voice. I turned my waist length lavender hair flipping around with me. I glared at the person who had spoke.

"Like you could do any better" I sneered

"Wanna bet?" She said walking straight up to my face.

"We don't have time for this..." I turned to Skyla the third voice to speak.

"I want to see them battle actually" I turned to my father

"Me and Lacey battle? Ha! That's not even worth my time" Lacey flipped around in the doorway of my house.

"Why you little-"

"Little what? I'll have you know i'm a good 2 inches or so taller then you" She glared at me before heading inside

"Cheren we don't have time for that. I'll ask the staff at GCBA to film them battling though." My father cracked one of his ever rare smiles.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I am heading inside to talk to Bianca." Skyla nodded

"Good tell her I said hi. Now Din go say bye to your parents them get Lacey and come get on the plane, soon we will be off schedule" I nodded at the gym leader before following my father inside. My mother was chatting with Lacey and I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize-" But before I could finish my mom had me in a death grip of a hug. I was struggling to breath so I mouthed 'help' To Lacey but of course I did not get any help. Just a brown haired girl laughing on the floor. "L-Lacey! Help!" I wheezed. She just kept laughing. My mom finally let go of me.

"Din sweetie I'm going to miss you!" She seemed close to crying

"I'm going to miss you too mom" I said smiling at her. Then I turned to my dad.

"Dad..." He smiled at me

"Good luck Din. I trained you well. You trained your Pokemon well. Go show them how much your training paid off." I nodded smiling. Lacey grabbed my hand then and one of my bags that was on the floor.

"Unless you wanna be late come on!" She dragged me all the way to the plane, with a pretty hard grip on my hand.

"You know for such a runt you're kinda strong" She dropped my hand and whirled on me

"What did you say?!"

"Guys! Come on! Skyla says were going to be late if we don't leave now!" Said a girl I did not know. However both me and Lacey rushed on board and sat down.

As we rose up into the sky I watched the city I grew up in shrink. 'There it goes' I thought 'And here we go'

**Me: okay was it good? was it? R&R and tell me please! I want to know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let her follow her dreams

**Me: Hey guys, I know it's been a couple of days so sorry! Change of plans however... Instead of going to Sinnoh I decided to hit Hoenn just to get it over with. Anyways Maia the disclaimer!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon, she only owns Mally Marie Tanaka. (The Oc in the chapter)**

**Me: Winona appears in Hoenn guys ;) and probably sinnoh... oh well whatever.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Alright you guys, Curtain call!" A young girl around the age of 15 called out tossing 6 pokeballs in the air. She had almost a mix of pink and purple hair and verdigris eyes. She was wearing a white top with a blue skirt and white sandals. Her 6 pokemon emerged calling their respective names. Leavanny, Lapras, Altaria, Espeon, Ninetails, and Staryu came out in perfect condition. "Alright time for some training!" She cheered. She split her pokemon into two teams. Ninetails, Altaria and Lapras on one and Espeon, Leavanny, and Staryu on the other. "Eric!" The young girl called. A boy around 17 with short pink hair and green eyes came out of the house.

"What Mally?" He said clearly agitated by his sister.

"Battle with me. Two triple battles? Please?" He smirked.

"Your on" He grabbed 3 pokeballs from his belt and tossed them up. "Pidgeot, Gengar, Weavile come on out!"

"Hmmm" Mally contemplated which team she should pick. "Ninetails, Altaria and Lapras Curtain call!" The three leaped into position across the field from Eric's pokemon.

Both teens smirked at eachother, and the battle began.

* * *

"I don't want her to go!" A tall male said running his hands through his purple hair.

"You have to let her go follow her dreams sometime!" The women countered glaring through blue eyes. "Your parents let you didn't they?

He scoffed. "Of course not. The minute they found out I wanted to be a coordinator they freaked. I ran away." The women's eyes softened slightly.

"Then don't be like your parents" She placed a hand on his arm. "Remember how that felt."

"I remember Sol. That doesn't mean I'm thinking like them. I'm just gonna miss her"

"I'm gonna miss her too." She sighed dropping her arm to her side.

"Je ne veux pas lâcher." (I just don't want to let go) He said slipping into french. "With Eric going to Sinnoh..." Suddenly a squealing came from the top of the steps and little footsteps could be heard.

The women laughed. "You might not have too. These little ones are still here. Mally and Eric may be leaving but these two aren't." The man laughed as the twins ran in circles around them.

"I guess you're right"

* * *

The roaring of a plane interrupted the intense battle going on between Mally and Eric. Winona the flying type gym leader of Hoenn stepped out.

"Mally! Lets go!" She called smiling as Mally's parents came out. Eric ruffled her hair which made her shoot him a deathly glare that made him smirk. She embraced both of her parents.

"I'm going to miss you hon." Her father said. Her mother nodded close to tears and Mally hugged them both again."

"Same to you guys." She smiled before returning her pokemon to their respective pokeballs and hopping onto the plane. She waved before Vanishing from sight.

* * *

The young girl sighed as the plane rose higher away from her home in Slateport. 'Goodbye Mom, Dad, Eric, Elliot, and Amy. I'm going to miss you.' She thought 'But my new journey awaits' with that thought in mind she watched as the plane flew off, racing for it's next destination.

**Me: I know it's kinda short. But who are Mally's parents? R&R the answer if you know! Also R&R your thoughts guys... I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival at GCBA

**Me: Like I said, here is your update. I'm super sorry for the wait. **

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or the Oc used in this chapter. **

**Ben Rider's pov**

"OMG, There he is!"

"Is it really him?"

"Yes! It is! It's really him!"

"OMG! Ben Rider!" I heard all the girls squealing around me, as they surrounded me in a mob. I was waving and flashing smiles at them, but inside I was dying. I hated being popular because my father was Steven Stone. My bodyguards were keeping the crazy girls who wanted autographs away as best as possible, but a few hands managed to graze my clothes and hair. Finally, I was safely inside GCBA.

"Woah..." I said looking around. The place resembled a castle, with large hallways and doors and towers on top. The entire inside was smooth marble and other types of rock that would have made my dad go crazy. Large statues of various Pokemon lined the corridors. "This place is awesome."

"It is isn't it?" I whirled around at the sound of a voice. A girl with brown hair in a braid smiled at me. Her blue- grey eyes sparkled mischievously. She had a blue headband in and a grey button up blouse with white shorts. The boy next to her smiled also. His lavender hair reached his waist and his mouth held a casual smirk. His arm was wrapped around the girls shoulders casually. And his grey eyes were friendly.

"It is." I responded, slightly cautiously at the pair of people who had approached me.

"You're Steven Stone's son right?" The boy asked. I nodded. "Well I'm Din and that's Lacey."

"Hello" The girl, Lacey, said. I nodded again. "The auditorium is that way" She jolted her head in the direction she was talking about. "That's where we're suppose to be headed want to join us?"

"Sure" I said. "Ben's the name by the way" They smiled at me and we headed in that direction, chatting all the way.

* * *

**Third Person pov**

"Silence!" A voice called over the roaring mass of students in the room. Everyone quieted down, as a man with light blue-white hair stepped forward. He was young, probably in his early thirties and wore a lab coat and jeans. "My name is Professor Hudson! It's my pleasure to get to know all of you, and introduce you to our wonderful staff!" The students all clapped politely and let him continue. "So with no further ado, let me introduce our staff!"

"Starting in the smaller sections of our school. Our Pokemon Ranger division. We have two world renowned rangers, that pretty much saved the world. Please welcome Summer and Ben!" Two rangers, no older then 18 emerged, walking onto stage and waving, taking a seat. Whispers filled the crowd, wondering how the school managed to get their hands on the people who saved the whole region of Oblivia, and practically the world.

"Next in out Coordinator category. Welcome coming here all the way from Sinnoh... Zoey!" The still fairly young redhead, walked onto stage, glameow at her side. She waved at the crowd, getting whistles and claps, from the boys.

The show went on, introducing the normal teachers for battle strategy, breeding and care, battle practice, design, pokeathalon, and the normal pokemon class which was called PN, which no one knew what it meant. After the assembly, the students all headed for their dorms, to get a good nights rest before school started the next day.

**Me: ya, I know it's short... A longer chapter will follow either today or tomorrow but I don't know which... Just R&R please. **


	6. Chapter 6: Twin Twister

**Me: All I'm gonna say... Life is crazy. Lets just get on with the chapter.**

**Maia: Dakota does not own pokemon or any ofthe ocs in this chapter not including Mally. **

**Mally's pov**

"Would you two stop it!" I said, running my hands through my hair as my two best friends Sierra and Garra argued. Sierra and Garra were brother and sister, twins to be exact. Their mother was Flannery, the fire type gym leader in Hoenn. Garra regained his cold, emotionless personaility, scoffing at his sister who had also gone silent. "Why don't you two just battle to see whose the better trainer?" I suggested and they both turned to me.

"You'll referee?" Sierra asked and I nodded.

"Sure, why not. Lets go down to the fields behind the school." They both nodded and followed me as I made my way out of Sierra and I's dorm.

* * *

The tension on the battle field was intense, as the twins faced off. Sierra's more dust colored, shoulder length hair was whipping in the wind and her dark brown eyes were locked onto her brothers dark yellow ones. Garra's rust colored hair was swept over his right eye ending in spikes.

"This battle between Sierra and Garra will now commence. It is a one on one battle. Send out your pokemon!" I called out.

"Magmorter!"

"Krookadile!"

"Go!" The twins shouted in unison. Magmorter appeared in front of Garra, Krookadile opposite him.

"I'll give you the first move dear sister!" Garra said snidely, a thing only his sister could pull out of him.

"Gladly! Krookadile use crunch!" The female crocodile like pokemon rushed forward, teeth gleaming.

"Magmorter, block it with flamethrower! The fire type set up its cannon like arm, a stream of fire erupting from it. Krookadile took the hit, still charging and latched onto Magmorter's arm in a nasty crunch attack.

"Now outrage!" Sierra called out. A beam of reddish-orangish color, erupted onto Magmorter's arm, actually launching Krookadile back. Magmorter cried out in pain.

"Magmorter you ok?" Garra called. Magmorter regained his footing, standing back to his full height, prepared to attack again. "Good now start charging a solar beam" Sierra gasped. It was an extremely sunny day out, so a solar beam would charge fast. She gritted her teeth, waiting. The green-yellow beam was launched from Magmorter's cannon.

"Now earthquake!" Sierra called and Krookadile reacted fast, slamming both his arms onto the ground causing major tremors. The solar beam and earthquake successfully hit, and both Pokemon toppled over, both in a dead faint. Garra recalled Magmorter before I could even get the words out of my mouth that the battle was over. Sierra recalled Krookadile muttering a quick "good job" under her breath before turning and walking back towards school. Garra went the opposite way. I sighed at my friends. They were my best friends, but they let their rivalry get the batter of them for sure.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said and I flipped around.

"Do I know you?" I asked calmly.

"You do now." He retorted, a smile on his face. "Names Leo. Whats a pretty girl like you doing alone?" I jerked my hand away as he tried to take it.

"Why is it your business?" I asked. He smiled.

"I guess it's not. Can I at least have your name?"

"Mally" I said sighing. I finally looked at Leo and was shocked. He had olive skin and jet black colored razored sharp hair that was naturally messy. His onyx colored eyes at first glance are cold, but at a second look they're soft and warm. His face held a casual smile.

"Mally... what a beautiful name." He said and I blushed slightly looking down.

I ended up talking to Leo for hours on end, for some reason. I watched him tease a couple of girls, and I remembered that I had seen him do that around the school. He seemed a lot less focused on that however.

"Well, I'll be seeing you princess." He said looking at me. I nodded once and waved heading back to my dorms.

Well this was going to be a crazy school year.

**Me: Well... ya... Just R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle for a Hometown

**Me: Hello all! Welcome to the latest update of GCBA! Without any further ado lets get started!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or either of the new ocs in this chapter. She does own the teacher however. She does not own Zoey. She does own Mally.**

**Location: Battle Practice**

**Time: 10:05 **

**Third Person pov**

"Welcome to Battle Practice class!" A man with black hair and pale skin cried. His eyes were a piercing green. "I am professor Nile!" He looked at all the students. "Now two of you will battle it out each day for the next week, so I can see your strengths." He seemed to ponder who to chose for a moment. His first pick was a girl with shoulder-length black hair and dark brown eyes that looked only a bit lighter then dark chocolate. Her name was Reyna Birch.

His next pick was a boy with cream colored skin. His eyes were dark, an onyx color and his hair was a dark chocolate brown, combed to the back. His name was Marco Canavacciuolo.

"This battle between Marco and Reyna shall now commence. Each side will be able to use one Pokemon. When either of the sides Pokemon has fainted the battle will end. Chose your Pokemon!" Professor Nile called out.

"Chanel, Lets go!" Reyna called out, as a Raichu popped out of her pokeball.

"Rai! Raichu!" It cooed, getting some "awws" from the audience.

"Shea, come on out!" Marco called, tossing up a pokeball to reveal a Sceptile.

"Let the battle begin!" Nile cried.

"Chanel, electro ball!" Reyna ordered, and Raichu jumped up, creating a ball of electricity and hitting it with its tail, sending it flying in a direct hit on Sceptile.

"Shea quick attack!"

"Chanel you use quick attack also!" Both Pokemon jumped at their orders and rushed at each other, white light trailing both of them. The collided, and kept at it, using quick attack again and again.

"Now Shea, leaf blade!" Marco said and Shea's arm became green and the leaves grew long and rigid, glowing with green light. He struck Chanel and sent her flying, but she landed on all fours. Both Pokemon were pretty beat up now.

"Chanel, return!" Reyna commanded and Chanel took off. Sceptile was too hurt to dodge and took the hit full on and fell over in a dead faint. Chanel was also unsteady but managed to stay upright.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Raichu wins!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Reyna hugged Raichu and Marco put Sceptile back in his Pokeball.

* * *

**Location: Contest Class**

**Time: 1:33**

**Third Person**

In the contest arena, two well renowned trainers, one of them a coordinator already, stood on either side of the arena. Zoey stood in the middle of the arena. Danielle Howard stood on one side and Mally Tanaka stood on the other. Mally being the experienced coordinator, though Danielle had some experience.

"There's 5 minutes on the clock. The battle begins now!"

"Espeon, Curtain call!" Mally cried and in a burst of musical notes, the pink-purple cat-like Pokemon appeared on stage.

"Deerling, time to go!" The deer-like Pokemon Deerling appeared in front of Danielle.

4:53 to go.

"Espeon swift, the psychic!" The golden stars flew at Deerling, with a purple, mystical light making them shine more.

"Deerling dodge!" And though the order was called, and was obeyed, Espeon used her psychic power to make the stars follow Deerling, and land a direct hit. Danielle lost 1/4 of her points to that.

"Now Espeon, iron tail!" The psychic Pokemon's tail grew stiff and silver, like metal.

"Counter with Jump Kick!" Both Pokemon rushed at each other and collided, but Deerling's attack was stronger and Espeon fell to the ground, Mally loosing some points as a result.

3:25 to go.

"Start charging Solar Beam!" Danielle cried and Deerling glowed yellow. Mally gritted her teeth, waiting.

3:00 to go.

The beam was fired right at Espeon.

"Use agility and get out of there!" In a flash Espeon was gone and the beam hit the wall. Espeon was flashing everywhere, confusing Deerling to a great extent because Espeon was so fast. Danielle's points were past half now.

1:32 to go.

"Espeon shadow ball!" The ghost attack was built up and launched.

"Quickly, camouflage!" Danielle ordered and Deerling obeyed, changing its type to normal because of the building terrain, just before the ghost attack hit.

Mally's points were at half now.

:25 to go.

Both Pokemon were worn out, barely able to attack.

"Espeon, swift them iron tail." The cat-like Pokemon launched the stars in a ball and jumped up, mustering her last bit of strength to hit the ball with an iron tail, the ball of golden stars flying at Deerling, who took the attack and hit the fround.

0:00 to go.

"Mally is the winner!" Zoey cried and both trainers recalled their exhausted Pokemon and shook hands, as the crowd of students cheered.

**Me: This is one of my favorite chapters... so R&R! And guys check out my other Pokemon story Of Love Roses And Broken Hearts! Please :) Anyways, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Me: Ok you guys can yell at me all you want... I've had a rough time cause my grandpa has cancer and all... But this is a filler chapter so just enjoy!**

**Maia: Dakota owns both oc's in this chapter, although they are not Lacey and Mally. She does not own Pokemon.**

**Third Person Pov**

The professor sat inside his office, flipping through the pages of the local newspaper. His hair was mussed and his lab coat wrinkled, however he didn't seem tp care. He was interuppted by an intense beeping emitting from his tablet that was lying on his large oak desk. The Professor swiftly grabbed it and pressed the screen, so a 3D image of a girl arond the age of 14 appeared.

"Hello professor." The girl spoke quietly, but seemed to have an aura of confiedence about her.

"Hello Karli..." The professor spoke tiredly. "What's the probem now?"

'They're coming sooner then we think, your students won't be prepared for it!" Karli spoke urgently, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and it settled at her ankles. Her blue eyes were cold and calculatng, like a glacier.

"Then why don't you train them?" He spit. "Just because father made me train them-"

He was cut off by Karli's hardened voice. "I'm already on my way. They'll need as much training as possible in the 2 months they have."

The young Professor sighed. "Fine. I'll send you a list of the people at the school. Pick your group and tarin them." He pressed a couple of buttons on his computer. "All their info is included."

She nodded her 3D image obviously reading the message he sent. "Good... These kids will do. They don't know do they?"

"No."

"Good." A Frosslass came to Karli's side. "They'll get quite a shock then. But honestly, I don't think they'll say no."

"Not with what's at stake." The professor grumbled, rubbing his temples. "You're not giving them a choice. This is wrong-"

"No it's not. Who else is more perfect for this then them?"

"No one."

"Exactly."

"Fross. Frosslass!" Karli's Frosslass chimed in.

"She's right. They'll be fine. As long as they stick together." With that, her figure flickered and dissappeared, leaving the professor in his thoughts.

I'm not safe.

She's not safe.

_None of them are safe._

**? Pov**

The buzzing noise filled my ears, filled my soul. They came closer to me. No. It came closer to me.

"What do you want with me?!" I cried. It didn't answer. I was trembling, my entire body shaking, causing the chains that locked me in to knock against the wall.

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

Over and over. It didn't leave. It never left. Tears streaming down my face I knew there was nothing left to do. I opened my closed eyes and looked at the beast in front of me.

"_It's time..." _The beast seemed to say to me.

"_No mercy!" _

And I screamed as a large bedrill like pincer came right towards me.

**Me: R&R please. I wanna know your thoughts! And an update for Of Love, Roses, and Broken Hearts will be up today also.**


End file.
